narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-31715178-20170414121832/@comment-31987318-20170512143953
reply to #21 Poxa, está querendo ensinar o padre a rezar a missa? Tentei ser legal, mas infelizmente, a arrogância continuou agindo, e eu infelizmente, terei que responder de forma um pouco mais séria. Vamos lá. Eu sou arrogante? Porque? Porque discordo de seu ponto de vista e continuo a te responder? Primeiro de tudo não questione o caráter de uma pessoa que você nem ao menos conhece ou sabe nada, você poderia me chamar de irônico, cínico ou até mesmo sarcástico que beleza estaria certo, mas eu não sou arrogante eu sou obstinado isso significa que defendo o que acredito até o fim,não insultei você em momento algum,sugiro que faça o mesmo? Ok. A minha única a arrogância é te responder, mas não me acho e nem me coloco acima de ninguém como certas pessoas( não foi indireta para você). Aquele Susanoo estava em uma forma de aura, não era um corpo estabilizado. Ele ajudou Madara com os selos de mãos, assim como Naruto utiliza os braços de chakra para ajudá-lo a formar o Rasenshuriken. Argumento fail. O que você acabou de dizer só confirma minha resposta, é em outras palavras uma técnica canalizada o susanoo tem duas metades fizeram dois selos, puxaram dois meteoros. Como sasuke canalizando katon, e naruto usando raseshuriken é tudo técnica canalizada. Argumento errado de novo. Primeiro, eu também não me lembro de ter dito que você disse que o Susanoo do Madara manifestava asas ou podia voar, até porque, fui eu mesmo quem disse essa informação. Segundo, o Databook foi bem claro em dizer que são as asas que permitem o usuário a voar, e não essa história de qualidade do chakra, que não passa de uma invenção sua. Se fosse pela qualidade de chakra, o próprio Juubi estaria voando. Primeiro lugar você que levantou a questão de asas do susanoo para fazer uma comparação entre o poder dois quando você me mostrou que o meu maior erro é considerar técnicas que nunca foram mostradas por que acho que poderiam ser. Mas quanto as asas se elas fizessem diferença no voo, o susanoo de sasuke não poderia ficar parado no ar e arrisco a dizer que nem voar seria capaz,( pesado nem um pouco) se elas sustentassem o voo como você veementemente afirmou quando o Sasuke permanece parado no ar seu susanoo deveria bater asas freneticamente como um beija flor, mas o que acontece ele permanece na maioria das vezes imóvel, e como você me explicaria o voo do Gedo susanoo que nem tem asa, ou o modo kurama do naruto? Nenhum deles tem asas mais voam que é uma beleza por causa do chackra seja do modo sábio do naruto do hagoromo ou mesmo a materialização comum do chackra do usuário.Logo sinto dizer mas para mim seu argumento é que é fail. Errado mais uma vez. Em momento algum eu levantei a questão dos Susanoo serem iguais uns aos outros, eu falei da técnica em si, e da perícia dos próprios usuários. Não adianta nada ter experiência de toda uma vida com uma técnica, sendo que aparece um prodígio e sabe fazer tudo o que vc demorou para aprender em uma vida, e ainda utilizar coisas que vc sequer imaginou. Tempo de uso da técnica não significa nada perante a um usuário novato extremamente habilidoso. Tempo de uso significa muito cada vez que você usa um jutso sua perícia e poder são aprimorados mais chackra é adquirido com a experiência e o uso da técnica se torna mais fácil e cresce em poder isso leva anos, é só pensar em naruto e sasuke, sasuke quando aprendeu o chidori só podia usar 3 vezes, e agora depois de muito tempo aumentou seu chackra e podee usar muitas vezes e o poder antes poderia fazer uma pequena perfuração em rochas no the last destruir meteoros, então desculpa mas experiência com uma técnica conta e muito naruto mal podia fazer um rasengan e agora ? armadura do Susanoo é algo que vem automático com o Susanoo, Sasuke apenas acoplou a armadura da mesma forma que Madara fez. Madara não é o criador da técnica, qualquer Uchiha com o Susanoo pode acoplar a armadura onde bem entender. Cite apenas um usuário que usou traje majestoso do susanoo antes de Madara que eu faço um tópico na wiki dizendo que eu sou burro, se ninguém usou antes ele é o criador simples assim. Como sasuke é o criador do susanoo gedo porque foi o único a fazé-lo. Como Madara utilizou Caminho Preta sem o Rinnegan, gênio? Com que macumba Madara fez isso? Mais um argumento falho seu. Da mesma forma que usou susanoo sem olhos, da mesma forma que kakashi foi possuido por um fantasma e usou susanoo sem ser uchiha, da mesma forma que sasuke escapou da explosão do deidara invocando Manda, da mesma forma que Naruto teve forças pra socar Sasuke no vale do fim e escapar de um chidori a queima roupa, da mesma forma que minato parou a unha da kyubi com as costas a 1 metro do berço do Naruto, e da mesma forma que kimimaro morreu a 1 centímetro de perfurar o gaara. Sabe como KISHIMOTO NO JUTSO. O Genjutsu: Sharingan é uma habilidade nata do Sharingan. Quando Itachi conta a história do Madara para Sasuke, ele comenta sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan e fala que ele custa a visão do usuário, e o próprio Sasuke comenta que esse é o preço por controlar a Kurama. Sasuke já sabia dessa possibilidade e a confirmou quando colocou o Manda sob o seu controle. A capacidade de controlar outros seres não foi criado por Madara, é uma habilidade padrão do Sharingan. Pode ser uma habilidade padrão mas que se saiba ele foi o primeiro a utilizar dessa forma, se ninguém nunca fez logo você é o criador, simples. Sasuke não precisou arrancar um pedaço de carne do Naruto, não é mesmo? Mas precisou arrancar os olhos do irmão, igualzinho Madara não acha? Ele criou esse método, não foi copiando de ninguém. Foi Kurama que reparou a semelhança entre os dois casos. Sasuke nunca viu o Gedo absorvendo o chakra das bijuu, ele não viu o método e ninguém contou a ele. Concordo que ele criou. Só você ver o tanto que Gakido demorou para absorver o Rasengan do Jiraiya que vai entender o pq disso. A técnica do selo de bloqueio de absorção cria uma barreira ao redor do usuário, que barra a técnica, e em seguida ela é absorvida pelo usuário. Porém se a barreira tentar barrar uma bijuudama gigante, ele faz fazer ela detonar, e a explosão é quase instantânea e tem uma quantidade massiva de chakra, sera que o Preta conseguiria esse feito? Porque o mínimo, Madara teria que absorver a técnica instantaneamente. Se fosse assim a caminho preta não poderia absorver nada com efeito explosivo, nem mesmo um raseshuriken porque no momento que se choca-se com a barreira a técnica explodiria, mas não tem esse efeito, nagato com caminho preta absorveu bijudamas contínuas e viga da besta de chackra de naruto sem problemas mesmo que sejam bem inferiores ao seu modo completo se a técnica funcionasse como você disse era para ele ter explodido, não a barreira do caminho preta anula os efeitos dos jutsos de maneira estranha, o jutso que era para explodir não explodi, oque era corrosivo não corrói, o que queima não incinera, se fosse assim nunca o caminho preta poderia absorver algo explosivo como uma raseshuriken porque quando ele absorve-se metade da técnica a outra parte explodiria, no seu próprio exemplo do jiraya, se o jutso continuasse a se comportar de forma normal aquele caminho seria esmagado contra o chão pela pressão do rasengan e o chão explodiria pois ele demorou absorver metade da técnica e o rasegan o impurraria, E quando a velocidade se nAruto não mirar no usuário pode pegar na explosão, mais diretamente não, além disso Nagato não era o dono original do olho e estava usando por meio de um caminho o que implica em um uso menos eficiente, mais na luta de pain e naruto vemos uma absorção instantanea das bolas da besta de cauda continua sem problemas. Não confunda os modos. Aquele Susanoo que o Obito desfez era só o corpo do Susanoo, ele não estava com armadura e não era feito com chakra do Rikudou, enquanto o Modo Bijuu do Naruto, era um modo feito do Modo Kurama com Senjutsu do Naruto, coisa totalmente diferente do Modo Bijuu feito com o Modo Rikudou Sennin e o Senjutsu do Rikudou. Não confundi por isso não citei susanoo tengu nem kurama do naruto rikudo, sei bem a diferença. Primeiro de tudo que você sequer entendeu o que eu disse. Entendi só não concordo com tudo que o databook diz sendo que ele é cheio de erros. Como exemplo não citar Madara e sasuke como usuários do chibaku tensei mesmo eles usando. Eu sou Administrador do maior site de informações sobre Naruto da comunidade brasileira, eu não posso lidar com achismos, e quando eu lido, são teorias e são colocadas no lugar certo do fórum. Eu não tenho problema em dizer que lido com achismos, lido sim e muito, mas tendo em vista que nesse mundo não existem verdades absolutas, cada um de nós lida com achismos cada vez que abre a boca e profere suas opiniões não há certo ou errado há pontos de vista em divergência como quando eu digo que não concordo e você diz que não aceita minhas opiniões infundadas. Mas acho desnecessário dizer ou mostrar seu título de administrador não estou discutindo suas capacidades e competências nessa área, apesar de que acho o seu trabalho simplesmente incrivel e de alta qualidade.Por isso não leve pro lado pessoal quando exponho minhas opiniões Mas já foi confirmado no mangá, anime e databook que o Rinnegan fornece a afinidade com todos os cinco elementos da natureza. E essas tabelas nos personagens são os elementos que eles TEM AFINIDADE E PODEM USAR, e não os que eles usam. O erro não está na Wiki, está na sua falta de informação. Ai que você entra em contradição,num dado momento você me diz que considerar habilidades que personagens não usam só porque poderiam usar é o maior erro de todos, ai depois você me diz que a lista considera afinidades que eles poderiam e não usam, não é uma contradição essa analogia, na wiki. E se consideram afinidades que poderiam usar porque naruto não tem mokuton na lista já que tem um braço feito de células do hashirama O Senjutsu do Seis Caminhos fornece acesso a todos as cinco naturezas básicas e da liberação de yin-yang. Naruto utilizou a liberação de yin-yang para curar Guy e Kakashi. Novamente entra na questão acima além disso só citou as liberações que ele usou. Também já foi confirmado que o Rinnegan fornece ao usuário, acesso a todos os caminhos do Pain, por isso que em alguns caminhos na tabela de jutsu dos personagens, estão como "Mencionado". Da próxima vez, pergunte o porque desses detalhes, antes de vir acusar a wiki de erro, sabendo que quem está errado é você por pura falta de informação. Novamente entra na questão acima. Não são iguais. Ambos possuem poderes semelhantes, mas não possuem o mesmo talento, habilidade e maestria com seus poderes, e Sasuke, foi comparado com a habilidade do Hagoromo, algo que Madara sequer demonstrou, afinal, ele não criou nada, só utilizou técnicas já criadas. Tem razão não são iguais, madara é bem superior. Para finalizar não vou discutir mais nada. Ps. Não leve para o lado pessoal so sou muito grosso e ríspido com todos mas admiro seu trabalho e de todos da wiki enormemente